Whatculture Wrestling
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A list of facts about my wrestling OCs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Angel nation ppl its me the SDR with another an interesting mile in the road. I like I'm sure many of you are am a fan of Whatcultrewresting on YouTube particularly there Ten Things and How WWE Should've Booked segments so I decided to do what I hope are the first of a few top ten list about the characters in our story that will hopfully give background into our charcters that will hopfully not ruin the fantasy of the main fic**

Adam: (Screen shows pictures of David in Matches and promo photos and sigining autographs) The Arch Angel David Hodges one of the most interesting and controversial figures in pro wrestling fan favorites of the last decade. And up until his Extreme Rules he was the simultainous holder of the WWE, TNA, NWA, IWGP,and AAA world heavyweight championships which he defended when not on WWE or TNA televison. My God man when did you sleep. But still knowing all this I bet there are still thing that even the most die hard Angel Nation member may not know that's where I come in. I'm Adam from and here are Fifteen things you probally didn't know about the Arch Angel David Hodges

Number 15: Designer Extordiner

Adam: Ever wonder how the Angelic one and former Venom ministery members got such elborate gear for those big matches (Shows Pics of David and others in special gear) Well the Angel man makes them (shows backstage footage of David at a sewing machine) Yes believe it or not the Angel man designs and sews his own gear. Wanting to be a wrestler since he was kid he always loved the gear aspect of wrestling even quoted as saying "Gear is one of the most important things in wrestling cause its the first things fans see the way they know you from that point on" so in middle school one day he read in article in an old WWF magazine about the Hardy Boyz he learned that Jeff made and designed his own gear and taught himself design and sewing and has not only designed his own unique gear but the gear of his wife Kim Blackthorn (shows promo pic of Kim in her gear) Former allies Maylor (shows Mandy and Taylor in their gear) and student Charlie Connolly. Drawing influences from his favorite movies animes comics and TV shows speaking of

Number 14: He was almost A Power Rangers character:

Adam: Power Rangers for those of you who don't know is an extremly popular long running American childrens show focusing on people in multicolored spandex fighting monsters adapted from even longer Japanese show called Super Sentai. Incidently its one of the Angel man's favorite shows ever so much so he's a total fanboy for Jason David Frank (show's David and JDF) so much so David guest starred in a Super Sentai series movie due to his popularity in Japan as Angel Ranger (shows David in his Angel ranger gear) a one off movie only Senshi that only appeared for a total of ten miniutes on screen. Had the series been adapted by Saban they would have adapted the Angel Ranger in America as a larger character but Saban decided not to adapt the series and it never happened but speaking of popularity in Japan

Number 13: He was almost a member of Bullet Club:

Adam: (shows a picture of Finn Balor) See this guy that's Finn Balor one of the most popular wrestlers in the world but before he was the Demon King in WWE he was the real Rock N Rolla Prince Devit in NJPW where he formed the gijin stable the Bullet Club and was a spokesperson and model for Armani Exhange and you guessed it good friends with David (Shows David and Finn hanging out) They were both draws in Japan David mainly in Dragongate but during the period where David walked out on the WWE he got a call from Finn saying hey "I'm on to something big here you should come" David decided not to took the deal and the rest is wrestling history

Number 12: He's almost died in the ring on four different occasions:

Adam: Hodges is known for his ariel technical style ever evolving moveset as well as his skills in the world of bloody hardcore combat and high tolerence for pain. But combining both his styles have lead to some rather near death expirences. On four different occasions he's almost lost his life. The fist of wich happened at indy show in North Carolina for NWA Mid-Atlantic where while wrestling with pnuemonia pun intended he clapsed mid match with a fever of 110 and an asthma attack. The second a match in Puerto Rico where a thrown battery hit him in the head cracking his orbital bone that doctors said had he not turned would've broken it and puntcured his brain killing him instantly. The third in his match with AJ Styles in TNA where he dived over the ropes hit the barricade breaking his neck. The fourth during his match with Anthony Davis where he wrestled with a punctured lung. Surprisingly Angel's Wrath isn't in here but speaking of

Number 11: Angel's Wrath was almost a lot more Dangerous: 

Adam: Angel's Wrath one of The Arch Angel's signature matches (shows footage of the Angel's wrath matches) brabed wire wrapped ropes a twenty foot scafold with a title hanging over it and everything in between. You'd think in a match that saw Grayson Shaw break his leg (show's Grayson's leg break) it couldn't possibly get anymore dangerous oh how wrong you are imagine if Grayson had been on fire that's right on fire. The Angel man wanted fire to encircle the ring and think God he didn't cause that's just sick on so many levels

Number 10: Hidden Tattoos:

Adam: Hodges is known for his amazing in ring skill but he is also known for his Tattoos having graced the cover of the now defunct _Urban Ink_ magazine twice but hidden in some of his tats are smaller tats. In his half sleeve on his left arm hidden within the dragon are all seven Dragon Balls. He has a small mason symbol on the inside of his left ring finger as a tribute to his grandfather. On the inside of his opposite ring finger is the Klingon symbol. Hidden in the angel wings on his right shoulder are ther initals of his mother two aunts and cousin all of whom are deceased. Inside the celtic cross on his chest is a very small Hardy Boyz symbol a tribute to his teachers Matt and Jeff

Number 9: Other influences:

Adam: Everyone knows that the Angel man was trained and mentored by the Hardys and later mentored by The Undertaker. But do you know his other key influences include Sting, (shows Sting) Ric Flair ( Shows Ric) Harlem Heat (shows Harlem Heat) Eddie Guerreo (Shows Eddie) Billy Kidman (Shows Billy) Raven and the Flock (shows Reaven) and the Crusierweights. Hodges has said that growing up he didn't have cable or sattlite. But he always was able to get WCW's C list shows Pro and Saturdaynight and remembers seeing Sting Flair, Harlem Heat the crusierweights and others long before seeing the hardys in 1997 on a WWE b show called shotgun saturday night and later smackdown that he watched every thursday and getting ECW tapes even imulating the Hardy's and ECW style on the playground and somewhat in other ways

Number 8: He's Been Arested Six Times But Never Convicted

Adam: Hodges is a nice guy but when you push him he gets bad quick. Case in point one night in a night club in Whales before he signed to WWE and he and his lovely wife were just friends they were hanging out with Harley Gates when some drunken lads made passes at Kim and Harley being the gentleman he is the Angel man told them to knock it off one of the drunken lads recognized Hodges as a wrestler and challenged him Hodges strugged it off and tried to walk away the lad then hit him in the back of the head and Hodges proceeded to beat them. Resulting in him being arrested (shows David's mugshot) the bartender saw the whole thing and charges were dropped against Hodges . Another arrest occurred during his first tour in japan no one told David that he had to cover his tattoos in the gym he was arresested and but imeaditly realeased once they realized he did not yet understand or read Japanese. Another simular bar incident in germany and yet another in Sc and for beating Kim's father which was thrown out and one involving New Jack cause New Jack

Number 7: He beat up New Jack:

Adam: Long ago in an indy promotion in SC (shows a younger David) when his career was starting out a promoter without his knowledge booked David to wrestle New Jack (Shows New Jack) A man that is known stabbing people. When told he was to wrestle a hardcore match against Mr. Jack David said "You can go to hell I'm not wrestling him he's going to try shank me when he realizes he can't hang with me." All true statements but New Jack heard it called him a pussy with no respect for veterans and took a swing at him. David ducked the punch decked New Jack and punched him until he passed out and the cops were called

Number 6: He's beaten almost all his heroes :

Adam: Remember how I said that he has a ton of influences now imagine if you will you're a kid Arch Angel and you say to yourself one day I'm gonna face the Undertaker. Then doing it yes at his first wrestlemania he not only faced the deadman but won he's also gone on to face Sting Jeff Hardy, Kurt Angle , and Triple H beating all but one. He's stated that he'd like to have faced Ric Flair Steve Austin and Eddie Guerreo and The Rock but now he's retired so the Rock vs Angel match may never happen.

Number 5: He dated Shelly Martinez:

Adam: Ok they both don't like to talk about this But David and Melina's sister went on all of two dates and it was awkward and they never speak of it anymore

Number: 4: He's Actually Tech N9ne's favorite wrestler and friend

Adam: (shows a picture of tech ) see this guy legendry rapper and avid wrestling fan Tech N9ne. His favorite wrestler is The Arch Angel David Hodges so much so he's even wore an Angel Nation shirt to conecrt see (shows Tech in an Angel Nation shirt during a So in 2010 when David showed up in TNA and wanted to use Tech's song _Riot Maker_ as the WLW theme Tech said "I'll do it only if I get to meet him he's my favorite wrestler!" David was told these conditions and said "Hell yess!" turns out Tech is one of David's rappers the two met and became fast friends (shows David Tech and Kim hanging backstage at wrestlemania )

Number 3: Charity work:

Adam: Lets face it the face of wrestlers doing charity work is John Cena but while Cena has the world record for most wishes granted other wrestlers get left in the dark one being the Angel man not he feels its his scary persona a but never the less David has raised money for Charities like hospice St Judes worked suicide and criss hotlines in his time off. Truly proving that Angel is not just a moniker for him.

Number 2: He has two degrees:

Adam: Yes despite initally forgoing college to pursue his wrestling career he later enrolled in the University of South Carolina one year into his career and through online classes and years of work he recived his Bachleors in English Lit just before his first Royal Rumble win and his masters just before his return to action late last year. Note he did both in under three years each

And finally the Number 1 Thing You Probally Didn't Know About The Arch Angel Is : He was almost a Baptist Preacher:

Adam: David is a very spiritual man. He'll be the first to tell you he grew up in the baptist church and at a point in his youth he saw a teenaged minister and thought God had said this is what I want you to be. He then realized that he was called to be an angel and wrestling would be his ministry. And he answered it and he is now apart of wrestling history

Adam: Well that's our list did we miss any out lets us know in the comments and who should we do our next list on I'm Adam from and I'll see you next time

 **A/N: Well hope you liked it who should I do next if anyonoe**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whats up Angel nation here is the second part of our like countdown and you'll love this so lets go**

* * *

Adam: (Shows promo and match photos of Kim) Kim Blackthorn, The Dark Queen, The Deadly Rose, The Angel of the night. Misses Angel (Shows a wedding photo of Kim and David) Call her what you like. She is an incredible young woman known for achiving great success through great often times brutal matches and surviving an even worst childhood. But as amazing and as open as she is about herself I bet there are things you don't know about the Dark Queen you don't know and since we did her husband already it feels right we do her so here are fifteen things you may not know about Kim Blackthorn

Number 15: She's Pansexual:

Adam: Yes Kim is married to David they are expecting their first child. But Kim is not hetrosexual or bisexual she is pansexual meaning she is not attracted to any specific gender or gender at all in fact in an interview with the Wrestling Compadres podcast when asked about her sexuality and sexuality in the business she said "Look I don't care what you do or don't have between your legs if I think you're hot I'll go after you" She also admitted to having relationships with men women and trans people but has always had a thing for David no matter who she's dated in past relationships speaking of past relationships

Number 14: She Dated Asuka:

Adam: (Shows a pictures of Asuka) Asuka international wrestling star darling of NXT empress of tomorrow and face kicking expert. But many many years ago she toured her native Japan under the name Kana and around that time she and Kim dated (shows picture of Kim and Asuka hanging out) for a month and parted soon after both agreeing They're better as friends and that's how they've been ever since (Shows a picture of Kim and Asuka in the performance center)

Number 13: She's done porn:

Adam: Ok in the world of pro wrestling its not hard to find a woman who has done something X-rated to supplument their income or for publicity before making it or after. Candice Michelle, Mickie James, Gail Kim, just to name a few. Kim is no different while in Japan she posed nude in a Japanese men's adult magizne. She also posed topless for a simular magizne and calender in Germany . When asked about why she did the photo shoots she said "I did it cause I spent too much time being ashamed of my body because of what my father did to me I refuse to be ashamed anymore. Besides the pics were awesome so awesome I sold them at the merch table" If her weddng dress is any indication of what those pics are like Wow

Number 12: She's a Soap Oprea star

Adam: Hard to believe but true Kim actually appeared in not one but two Soap Opreas in two countries. Once in Japan playing herself for five episodes on a popular Japanese soap alongside her future husband (shows David and Kim on the soap) And for half season on a Mexican Soap as a circus performer slash jewel theif named diobla (shows Kim in the mexican soap) because soap opreas

Number 11: Lost her ear in a street fight:

Adam: Ok this is an interesting little tale but ok here goes (Shows a picture of Kim, David, Harley and Katie in a bar) Ok once upon a time in Glasgow Scotland before anyone knew them David Kim Katie and Harley were in a bar after a match you know drinking a few adult beverages and playing a game of pool as you do. They even took this picture that Harley posted as a throwback thursday. Anyway as it happens some drunk ladies come in and pick a fight. The poor fools anyway a fight happens and one of the ladies slashes Kim in the ear which caused her to have ninety eight stitches and throw the woman through a glass window because well she desrved it. Because you don't mess with Kim Blackthorn moving on

Number 10: Fire Eater:

Adam: Ok we've all seen this (shows footage of Kim blowing fire on Lydia) its part of one of the biggest matches in Kim's career and a even bigger one in her feud with Lydia Dumas. But did you know that she used to breath fire for a living. When she was training she took a job at moracan resturant to pay for her training as a waitress. Where she learned from a coworker hey more money to be made belly dancing and learning a few tricks. The lady then taught Kim how to breath and eat fire something she's used in many of her matches (shows Kim blowing fire in other matches) but not so much in the states thank god

Number 9: Kicked Out Of Puerto Rico:

Adam: If you've listen to a lot of American wrestler give interviews Puerto Rico is a beautiful yet deadly place to work. Kim Blackthorn is a beautiful and deadly woman (shows pictures of Kim wrestling in Puerto Rico) Now its only natural that things get crazy so crazy in fact that Kim was asked to leave and not return for three years the reason being. That during an out door show Kim who was then womens champion caused a small riot when she beat up a female fan for trying to stab her. The woman thought that Kim was sleeping with her husband a wrestler on the card. What makes it worst was the lady was the daughter of a police captian. Kim was arrested (show's Kim's mugshot) and given to options leave and not come back for three years or go to jail she chose the smarter option

Number 8: Sherri Vachon:

Adam: In the world of wrestling lots of ppl preform under assumed names. Kim is not different in that she wrestled her first few matches under the name Sherri Vachon a tribute to two of her influences the late Luna Vachon and Sherri Martel. But meeting Luna before she died she was told to use her real name and she's been Kim Blackthorn ever since

Number 7: One of two:

Although Kim has won many women's titles all over the world it is the knockouts title her first and so far only major title win that she is most famous for but what makes her title reigns so unique is that she is only one of two African American women to win the knockouts gold the other being Awesome Kong a fact that TNA never points out neither does Kim stating "I rather make it on sheer talent and hurting people than the fact that I'm half black half Native American but I am no less proud of who I am and my heiritage"

Number 6: She never wanted to be Diva's champion :

Adam: The WWE Diva's Championship was always a point of contention among female wrestling purest non more so than Kim when asked in an interview why did she never try for the now retired butterfly belt she said "I'm not a diva I'm a wrestler I'm a badass. Divas are these models Vince hired cause they have nice fake boobs these chicks can't even hit the ropes. I know how to hit ropes. I Know how to hit the ropes so do Mandy Tay and Cass cause we're real wrestlers with real boobs not divas" its a stance she's healed firm on maybe when she returns after giving birth we may see a Womens title reign

Number 5: Monster High :

Adam: (Shows a picture of the Monster High dolls) These are the monster high dolls creepy fashion dolls for young girls with a horror theme and this is Kim's collection of them (Shows a picture of Kim's collection) Kim says she owns almost all of the gothic dolls including variants t-shirts DVDs and other Monster high merchindise. She has even expressed interest in wanting to be made into one when asked why she said "I already look like one why not"

Number 4: Coffin rumors:

Adam: Kim has a reputation for being violent and blood thristy in the ring some (shows pictures of Kim covered in blood) would call her sadistic even but do to her some what goth ic style and the fact that she was rarely seen during the day during her time in mexico and that she seemed to enjoy making her opponents bleed and this picture of her bitting a bloodied Hamada ( Shows picture) rumors surfaced in a mexican wrestling magazine that she was some sort of vampire that drank her enimies blood and slept in a coffin. When asked about this she jokingly said "That's silly I only drink cow's blood mixed with a bit of milk its good protien. And Coffins are too carmped" At least I hope she was anyway

Number 3: She's A legit Biker:

Adam: The AOL WLW Venom Ministry or what ever name you call them have always worked as a Motorcycle club most of the former member of the now defunt faction owning motorcycles Kim Harley and the Angel man himself among them but. Kim is actually a member of the #1 Stunnas MC a motorcycle club made up of primarily African American here they are with Kim before her loser leaves wrestling match in TNA (Shows Kim and other members of the club with Kim wearing there cuts) Kim joined the South Carolina chapter of the club before showing up in WWE and pays her dues every week

Number 2: She's been strip searched over a dozen times:

Adam: (Shows a still shot of Kim in her bra and panties being wonded) Remember this where we we found out she has her privates pierced. Well see that's not the first time that's happened Kim has removed her nipple rings simply because she was tired of being patted down and asked to take off her shirt for TSA aren't we all kim

And the number one thing you probaly didn't know about Kim Blackthorn is: PTSD:

Adam: Kim's childhood was a horror show. Her mother was a drug addict who abanndoned her and died a year later in a car wreck her father beat and sexually molested her for years . It's no wonder she has some issues key among them Post Tramatic Stress Disorder or PTSD rather than sucomb to her issues Kim has used her popularity to speak out about child molestation and PTSD in an article she recently wrote for Pro Wrestling Illustrated about herself she said "I have nightmares almost every night still. I sometimes have panic attacks when I sleep or travel alone. I used to sleep with knife tucked under my pilow for years because I was afraid my father might still come after me" Despite all this Kim still prefoms at the top of her game thus proving she's a true survivor and hero

Adam: Well thats our list did we mis any out let us know in the comments I'm Adam from and I'll see you next time

* * *

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it peace love SDR OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok folks here is chapter three enjoy and let me know who I should do next and what do you think is the most interesting fact so far**

* * *

Adam: (Shows pictures of Katie in and out the ring) The Renegade Katie Perrit, wrestler, tattoo artist former Cruiserweight champion, former three time tag champion, former Tv champion, current NXT comentator (Shows her at NXT) and best friend of the now retired Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn (Show's a picture Kim David and Katie ) but what do we really know about the red headed rebel if any thing. Lets find out shall we I'm Adam from and here Fifteen things you probally didn't know about The Renegade Katie Perrit

Number 15: Her WWE Debut Was Her Second Match Ever :

Adam: (shows Katie wrestiling) Katie has said interviews (Katie training) that she was never really into wrestling until she moved to SC and met Kim and David. Even further she said that she only took up wrestling training as a sign of support but turns out she had a talent for it but decided to focus on tattoo artist (Shows her tatting David) never the less before her 2009 debut against Charlie Hass (Shows Katie's match with Hass) she had wrestled all of one match and despite this she carved out an excellent in ring career for herself

Number 14: She Quit Drinking Because Of Jeff Hardy:

Adam: Right this is interesting (Shows the Jeff Hardy vs. Sting from 2011) We all remember this abomination right well its this match that's the reason why we no longer see Katie do this (Shows Katie drnking moonshine before a match) before her matches or anywhere else. She reportedly said that seeing Jeff that messed up made her quit drinking and she' been sober every since

Number 13: Her and VTM are a couple

Adam: (Shows a random picture of Katie walking to the ring) Katie has never shyed away from being open about her bisexuallity so much so that it's become a none issue. Nor has she about her most well known relationship with Grayson Shaw (shows her and Grayson kissing) But what may come as a shock is the fairly new relationship with Vanessa Trinity Mast VTM as evidenced by this picture from the Renegade's Instagram after VTM's match against her sisters (Show's a black and white photo Vanessa and Katie kissing backstage) with the caption " So proud of my baby Nessa she did great" We don't know how long the two have been an item but this is the first public photo of them and given their past in the business I'm sure they have an interesting home life

Number 12: Part time Burlesque performer:

Adam: (Shows a picture of Kim, David, Katie Charlie and Vanessa) the Angel family as the fans are group of talented wrestlers with some interresting hobbies outside the ring David collects comics and action figures (Shows David and his collection) Kim collects her Monster High Dolls (Shows Kim and her dolls) And Katie prances around in a corsest and pasties (Shows Katie in a purple and black corrset matiching panties and fishnets then shows footage of her dancing ) Yes in her off time the Renegade works as a Burlesque dancer she says its an exciting way to unwind and is an excelent way to meet fans she even preforms with Al Snow's wife's wrestling and Burlesque show (Show's Al his wife and Katie) Awesome

Number 11: She's Been Arresested almost as many times as David:

Adam: (shows one of David's mugshots) Remember when we said that David had been arested six times well guess whoses been arresested five! (Shows one of Katie's mugshots) Yes the renegade has been arresested five times in her life once in Glasgow after the event in which Kim almost her ear (Shows the Mugshot ) Another in North Carolina for shop lifting (Shows the mugshot) which was tossed out due to a misunderstanding another in North Carolina for DUI for being two percent over the leagl limit (Shows another mugshot) Another in Germany during the bar fight which also saw David get arresested (Shows the mugshots) what fun And one in South Carolina which she actually got convicted for which brings us to

Number 10: She's kind of an ex-con:

Adam: (Show's Katie's mugshot) Ok so its story time in late 2008 Katie went to the South Carolina State Fair (Shows a paper doll like figure of Katie with cotton candy at a fair back drop) She then runs into young aleadging Katie had relations with her boyfriend. Katie says I know your guy but never touched Katie walks away and the girl attacks her tackling her into a midway game Katie faught back which resulted in her and the young lady being put in county jail for two weeks

Number 9: She used to be a rapper:

Adam: So it has been well documented that Katie is an avid hip hop fan look here she is with Tech N9ne and Eminem (shows a picture with her and Tech and Eminem) so it should come as no surprise that she tried her hand at it as a young age what may surprise you is that she recorded one song in 2006 and posted it on Myspace under the name Omega Redd unfortunately she the page is no longer up

Number 8: Prankster

Adam: Wrestlers spend a lot of time on the road and to break up the boardem a lot of wrestlers pull pranks on each other known as ribs and the main ribber among the Angel family is the Renegade. Some of her biggest ribs include placing Icey Hot in David's tights at a house show before his match. Taking Mandy and Taylor's regular clothes shoes and jackets leaving the arena making them drive to the next town in their gear during a winter snow storm. And sending strippers to Cass's room back to back in the middle of the night oh what fun

Number 7: She slept with David in highschool:

Adam: Ahh highschool a time of innocence bullying and crippling insecurity it also a time of sexual exploration for some and that includes life long besties David and Katie (Shows a picture of David and Katie) One night in the tenth grade a young David and Katie said lets just get it over with and did the dance with no pants. Both said the whole thing was awkward and has never been repeated since

Number 6: Fear Of Flying:

Adam: Yes despite her job requiring it at times and having travled overseas with David and Kim. The Renegade is terrified of flying resulting in her driving most everywhere and only flying when she absoluetly has too which is a lot and she only flys while listening to the All Eyes On Me album by Tupac

Number 5: She was in Deadpool

Adam: 2015's Deadpool was one of the biggest super hero movies ever and you know who was in it besides its amazing cast you know who was in it you guessed it Katie. The Renegade appeared in the background of one of the bar scenes (shows the bar scene and a arrow pointing to Katie) Look there she is It was a blink if you miss it part that took all of one day to shoot but never the less she was in it

Number 4: Money wizard

Adam: (Shows a split screen of JBL and Katie) JBL and Katie have a lot in common both are originally from texas both are wrestlers turned comentators and both are financial wizards. As it turns out Katie has made several wise investments that put her networth somewhere in the John Cena range good for her

Number 3: She doesn't like traditional ring gear

Adam: A lot of wrestlers have shucked traditional trunks tights Dean Ambrose, the Hardys John Cena, Lita, Almost all of the orignal ECW lockerroom. Katie is among them although she has worn more traditional ladies ring attire see (Show's Katie in a pair of girls trunks and sports bra top) She said she switched to more street clothes was she got tired of nip slips plus the gear wasn't her but admits that the non traditional gear can have the same draw backs which brings us to

Number 2: Wrestiling Topless

Adam: House shows have a reputation of anything can happen. Case in point at 2010 house show match while still in WWE Katie wrestled Tyson Kidd . At some point Tyson grabbed Katie by her tank top and ripped it and her bra exposing Katie's breast. Rather than call it a match Katie insisted they kept going and once more Katie won so did the fans

Adam: The Number One thing you probally never knew about The Renegade is:

She doesn't talk to her parents

Adam: We all know that Katie had rocky past with her parents to the point she almost died of a suicide attempt which David saved her by giving her a blood transfusion. After which she moved in with an aunt and has never talked to her partents since. Sad in away but we do hope that they work things out

Adam: Well that's our list did we miss any let us know I'm Adam from and I'll see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up ppl its me I'm back with another list of facts and you'll enjoy it so lets go**

* * *

Jack: (Shows pictures of Taylor) Taylor Calloway is one half of the most prominent same sex couples (shows Mandy and Taylor) in pro wrestling second generation wrestler daughter of The Undertaker. A former WWE Divas champion, former knock outs champion former knockouts and divas tag champion currently she is the second woman ever to hold the Intercontenintal championship also the only woman in history to worldheavyweight champion of not one but two Wrestling Promotions but even so their are things we don't know about the deadman's daughter. I'm Jack the Jobber from and here are 15 things you probally never knew about Taylor Calloway

Number 15: Olympic athealete:

Jack: Taylor has done many things both in and out of the ring. Amature wrestling in highschool (shows her in highschool) Motocross racing (shows her with her moator bike) but her main sport was soft ball (show's Taylor with her softball team and game pictures of her) she was an exceptional player so much so she won a trip to the Olymbic trials and won a place on the U.S. Team as an alternate. Unfortunately for her she was nineth on the list

Number 14: Joanna Angel:

Jack: Right so Maylor are the poster girls for good wrestling marriges (Shows a picture of Mandy and Taylor breaking apart) but what people forget is that for a brief time in 2011 is the pair broke up during which time Taylor became knockouts champ and dated this woman (Show's a picture of Joanna Angel in lingere) Adult film star director and producer Joanna Angel look here they are at the AVN awards (Shows Joanna and Tay on the red carpet at the AVN's) the dated for few months but call it quits after five but speaking of pornstars

Number 13: She and Jessie Jane are beasties:

Jack: (Show's pictures of Jessie) Jessie Jane is an American awarad winning adult film star she's also an alumni of the university of Oklahoma you know who else is Taylor (Show's pictures of them at Sooner games) the two met at a homecoming game and became instant friends even to the point where this picture appeared on both there social media accounts from a house show in Cali(Show's Mandy in her gear and her #BSK shirt Tay in her gear in her gear and her #BSK shirt swagger in his gear and a #BSK shirt and Jessie in a Deadgirl Inc snapback and a #BSK shirt cut so it shows a lot of under boob and a pair of chaps holding Tay's WWE belt) Taylor both women have said that Jessie is the president of the porn chapter of BSK and Taylor said she would love for Jessie to do a porn parody of her

Number 12: Aunt Joanie

Jack: (shows pictures of Chyna) Joanie Lauer better known as Chyna to the world. Tragically lost her life this year. She was a huge influence to a ton of women in the wrestling business. One of which was Taylor (shows Taylor) but what makes the influence so big is that Taylor actually knew her. Long before they were both members of the AOL (shows them as AOL members) Taylor knew Chyna as a child (shows a picture of Chyna and a young Taylor at Mania 14) After her passing in a tearful interview Taylor spoke of Chyna saying that when she'd visit her dad on the road that Chyna would babysit her and that Chyna was just Aunt Joanie to her

Number 11: Furnice promos:

Jack: (Shows the entrance video Tay used at mania) we all saw this awesome mania entarance vid before that awesome Taylor vs. Leasner match. The three girls jumping rope the Taker taking one aside and that girl growing to be Taylor. But what if I told you that the video was acurate. Yes one of the the three girls jumping ropes leading up to The Undertaker's American bad ass image look that's her (shows which little girl is Taylor) this was actually Taylors WWE debut

Number 10: No one belived her dad was The Undertaker:

Jack: Ok imagine if you will you're nine year old Taylor (show's Taylor's head on a kid body and you have to give an esay on what does my daddy do and you get in front of the class and proceed to tell them my daddy is an undead biker wizard that beats people up (shows a picture of Taker,) Well Taylor did this and no one not the teacher not the students no one that is until Taylor's stepfather and the Deadman showed up for career day. Isn't that cool

Number 9: Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerro gave her her first wrestling leasson

Jack: Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerreo are two of the most leagendary wrestlers in recent years Known as two of the most technical wrestlers in the world its not wonder that when on her thirteenth birthday when Taylor told her dad that at some point she may want to go into the family business Taker got Benoit and Guerreo to teach her some basics and kind of scare her well its obvious it didn't work. But speaking of her training

Number 8: Kurt Angle and Dean Malenko

Jack: Contrary to popular belief Undertaker did not train either of his daughters . Ramu entered the business at age nine after being trained by her stepfather in japan and Taylor in her twenties in 2009 after being trained by Dean Malenko but by primarily by the Olympic gold meadlist and greatest wrestler of all freaking time Kurt Angle. She apparently got Kurt's email and phone number from her father without his knowledge. Sent him footage of her amature match and Kurt and Dean began to train her in secret. Training that paid off (Shows tay with the belt)

Number 7: She was almost arrested for indecent exposure:

Jack: Right so in 2010 with the arrival of Kim Blackthorn Mandy and Taylor began their too hot for PG Run (shows them in their gear from then) a point that saw them flash other female wrestlers wrestle in a match for the divas title which saw them both stripped naked. And hosted a topless oil wrestling match at the 2010 ppv Lawless Massacre anyway it was around this time Mandy and Taylor pulled off the road for a little fun shall we say and were busted by the cops and almost charged by the police with indecent exposure but the cop let them go with a warning.

Number 6: She slapped Brock Leasner:

Jack: Ok now we all saw this (shows Tay slapping Brock before Mania) but that's not what I'm talking about (Show's Mania 30) after Wrestlemania 30 after Leasner beat her father Taylor was so mad she ran backstage and pimp smacked Leasner (Shows Brock with a smile) the beast simply laughed it off and something that he'd regret later (show's Taylor making Brock tap)

Number 5: She slapped David:

Jack: David and Taylor were BFF but their match a month ago they had clashed before. After the Mania match in which David won his first world title by beating her dad. She pimp slapped him it went into a scffule and Undertaker had to break it up. Think goodness its never happened again (shows David and Tay's match) oh wait

Number 4: She's an avid Cosplayer and Con goer

Jack: (Show's Mandy and Taylor in their Sailor Moon gear) Right so Maylor like to cosplay to the ring sometimes. But the Deadgirl doesn't just do it in the ring she has been known to pop up at comic and anime conventions while on the road (Show's Taylor with Yaya Han ) their she is with famous cosplayer Yaya Han at Animazment (Shows her with Ivy Doomkitty at Dragon Con ) here she is with Ivy Doomkity

Number 3: She owns her own custom car company

Jack: Its a known fact you can't wrestle forever so you need other avenues to secure your income. Case in point when former Tara slash Victoria wanted to open her resturant she sold her successful car customerzation to Taylor and the company has been doing well ever since.

Number 2: She and Noel Foley hated each other

Jack: (show's two kids yelling at each other) Kids sometimes hate eachother for no real reason but in the case of Noel and Taylor it probally has to do with this (Show's Undertaker tossing Mick Foley off the Cell cage) Yeah so during this childhood case of my dad can kill your dad saw a young Taylor and Noel not liking eachother. But now that two are adults they get along great (Shows' Noel and Tay)

Jack: And the number one thing you never knew about Taylor Calloway is

Number 1: She almost killed her stepmom:

Jack: (shows Michelle McCool) Michelle McCool remember her former women's and divas champion also a former member of the heart dynasty. She's also Taker's third wife (shows Taker and Michelle's wedding photo) Well before they got married and before Taylor got signed she attacked Taylor giving her a concussion. Months later acording to former diva and partner Layla that before her first wrestlemania. At a house show Taylor apparently jumped Michelle in the locker room and choked her with a shower rod until she passed out then kicked her in the head. Layla said she was told to wake her up and put her in the shower and tell her she fell

Jack: Well that's our list did we miss any out let us know in the comments I'm Jack the jobber and we'll see you next time

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks whose next**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey wrestling fans its SDR with another WhatCulture top fifteen list so lets get going**

* * *

Simon: (Shows various pics from Charlie's Career) Charlie Connolly , The Protégé the Prodigy, The Warbird. Whatever you want to call her she's an amazing in ring talent. But when you think about it despite her super sonic rise to championship gold we don't know a whole lot about her . That's where I come in I'm Simon from Whatculture and here are fifteen facts you probally didn't know about Charlie Connolly

Simon: Number 15: Football star:

Simon: I like most Europeans Love Football what my American friends call Soccer. Charlie does too in fact she was quite the star at it (Shows Charlie playing soccer) becoming an impressive defender even getting a try out for the national women's team for Scotland unfortunately she was spiked in the knee by her teammate which ended her career. But she turned to geeky interest , wrestling and rugby as an outlet for her energy

Number 14: Banned From Rugby:

Simon: Rugby is a ruff sport a very ruff sport. Rugby players have lost teeth had concussion. And eyes gouged. Its just understood . So for someone to be banned for being too rough. Says a lot about the person says they're a bad ass beyond belief. Charlie is one such badass. She was banned from rugby for finally headbutting someone and shattering their nose then stomping them for uttering a homophobic slur at her who knew

Simon: Number 13: Meeting Davey Boy Smith

Simon: (Shows pictures of Davey Boy Smith) The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith is regarded as one of the top British wrestlers ever but the multi time tag and European champion has some unique ties to the now defunct Angel family . One being his son Davey Boy JR and his cousins feuding with The Arch Angel (Shows David beating up Davey JR) and this (Shows a picture of a toddler Charlie in kiddie LOD spikes and a WWF cap being held by Davey Boy Smith) when she was about three Charlie's mom took her to a WWF UK event where she met not only Davey but Hawk & Animal Hulk Hogan but only got a picture with the bulldog who said "she's a little heartbreaker "

Simon: Number 12: Charlie The Slayer:

Simon: Random fact Charlie loves Buffy The Vampire Slayer and pretty much anything Joss Whedin (Shows Charlie with all her Buffy stuff) in fact the only things she only loves more are Xena and Star Trek . So its no surprise that when she wanted a moniker to go by she initially wanted to go by Charlie "The Slayer" Connolly or "Ripper" Connolly both references to Buffy and Giles respectively

Number 11: Foster Care:

Simon: (shows Charlie outside of the Scottish equivalent of the projects) Charlie like a lot of members of the Angel family has had a difficult childhood. Never really knowing or having a real relationship with her dad till her twenties. But she and her brothers were separated for years. Due to the foster care. With Charlie going to live with her Grandmother for awhile and going wild in her teens which brings us to numbers nine and ten

Number 10: Club Kid:

Simon: The club scene in Scotland is huge the underground club scene is huger. So its no surprise that a young Charlie became a fixture there (Shows Charlie in the club in her teens) so much so that she became a top club and event promoter for many clubs a lot into the BDSM realm and did a lot of wild things I mean Ric Flair wild an interview with the SUN she said and I quote " _I once had sex with four girls at the same time for twelve hours while two guys watched. No toys no breaks just me, and all I got was a finger cramp"_ which is pretty damn impressive

Number 9: Gang ties:

Simon: (Shows the Venom ministry as the WLW in the ring in their cuts an t-shirts) The A.O.L Angel Ministry, W.L.W Venom Ministry whatever they go by has always been run like an MC or a street gang something according to Charlie she's all too familiar with. Apparently during her teens she was a hang around for a biker club becoming temporarily treasure for the club. Aswell as being in a football firm and an associate member of a S.H.A.R.P gang S.H.A.R.P for you who don't know means Skinheads Against Racial Prejudice which I find cool

Number 8: Tech geek:

Simon: We've already stated that Charlie is a badass geek but she's also a tech genius. Apparently the Warbird loves computers and can build them who knew

Number 7: She almost became a cop:

Simon: Hard to believe that someone (shows Charlie in the ring) who does this and has gang tie would ever consider becoming a police officer . But she did. Charlie almost joined the Scottish police force and was set to train to join the Scottish equal to SWAT. In fact she was all set to turn in her application to join the academy but the night before she met David and Kim speaking of

Number 6: Meeting David and Kim in a club fight

Simon: (Shows David Kim and Charlie) The Arch Angel David Hodges and his wife Kim Blackthorn have a huge fanbase in the UK and Scotland. Also they love to have a good time in the bars and clubs from time to time. So it would stand to reason that Charlie being a Scottish wrestling fan and a night club promoter could run into them. Which she did during that brief period before the power couple were in Edinburgh doing a show for ICW it was at the after party at night club she was working Charlie met her mentors and impressed them so much in a fight that they offered to train her to wrestle an offer she gladly took

Number 5: Actual descendent from Amazons Kelts and pirates :

Simon: (Shows pictures of the Amazons and Celtic Barbarians) The Amazon Kelts pirates were all fierce warriors and Charlie is one of them. No really she has traced her blood line to tribe of northern Amazons and Celtic barbican tribes her distant relatives even include being a cousin to both british born celtic queen Brudica being the direct descendent to an Amazon queen and a distant cousin to both William Wallace and the female pirate Annie Bonnie which is pretty damn cool but speaking of cousins

Number 4: She and Grado are Cousins:

Simon: (shows a picture of Charlie and Grado) Charlie and Grado or two of the biggest stars to come out of Scottish wrestling scene but did you know they were related. Well neither did they until they met . Apparently they share a grand mother on Charlie's fathers side . who knew

Number 3: Talented Musician and singer:

Simon: A lot of wrestlers are talented outside the ring and The Angel Family is no exception. The now retired Arch Angel is a gear designer, Katie is a tattoo artist. Kim has been actress. And Charlie is a musician and singer. Turns out the Warbird is quite the guitarist and singer

Number 2: Billie and Tamera aren't the only two wrestlers she's slept with:

Simon: (shows a picture of Billie Tamera and Charlie) Charlie and The Murphy sisters were a couple a successful couple. Until they loss the knockouts belts then The Murphy's turned on her. But before that she dated wrestlers Brooke Tessmacher and Mia Yim aka jade for very brief momenents

Simon and the Number 1 thing you didn't know about Charlie Connolly is

Number 1: She's divorced:

Simon: So apparently according to Charlie during her wild days she was briefly married to a woman named Kimmie Wilson . and it was toxic and abusive resulting her divorcing Kimmie after a long off and on period when she started wrestling training. And we're all better for it. Well did I miss any out I Simon from Whatculture and we'll see you next time

* * *

 **A/N: Well hope you liked it who should I do next**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up ppl its time for another top ten facts and this one has been requested since the start so lets go**

* * *

Adam: (Shows pictures of Grayson in and out of the ring) Grayson Shaw will undoubtedly go down in history as one of the most iconic LGBT wrestlers in the world. He was the first openly bi male to be world champion of a major company as well as being a successful male model. He is also a member of the new faction Purgatory and will be challenging for the cruiserweight tittle. But more than that he is a blatant open book. Given that status one would be hard pressed to find facts no one knows. But I'm going to try . I'm Adam from and here are ten facts you probably didn't know about Grayson Shaw

Adam: Number 10 Matthew Samson:

Adam: This is an interesting one see the glamorous man peacock we (Shows Grayson posing in the ring other pictures of him,) know as Grayson or Gunner Shaw if you count his initial WWE run was once known as Matthew Samson. See as explained in the in depth TNA interview Grayson then known as Matthew Samson's parents divorced and for awhile had shared custody but at thirteen young Matthew sharing his first kiss with his then boyfriend and was caught by his father who in turn beat young Matthew who in turn went to live with his mother full time and changed his name to Grayson Shaw the combination of his mother's last name and the last name of his favorite Superhero Dick Grayson aka the original Robin aka Nightwing which brings us too

Number 9: He is Obsessed with Dick Grayson:

Adam: (shows pictures of Dick Grayson as Robin and Nightwing) Dick Grayson is probably one of the most iconic characters in comics second only to his mentor Batman and Grayson is obsessed with him! (show's Grayson with a ton of Nightwing comics) we've seen him dress like him (Shows Grayson in his Nightwing gear) as mentioned earlier he changed his first to Grayson because of him in fact he's been quoted as saying "I only got into gymnastics after watching Batman the animated series because I wanted to be Robin . If I didn't get into Gymnastics I might not have become a wrestler" and we can all be thankful for that

Number 8: Used to hang out with Lady Gaga in High school

Adam: (Shows Grayson's yearbook picture) Grayson has admitted to being an underage gogo Dancer in New York's west village in high school. During which time he says he'd run into a girl named Stefani Germanotta who later turned out to be Lady Gaga. According to Grayson's Instagram the two met up again and hugged (Show's Grayson and Gaga) and that's just awesome

Number 7: Accidental terror suspect

Adam: Ok so here's an interesting fact Grayson loves BDSM you can see it in his gear (Shows Grayson in his BDSM inspired gear) second interesting fact the city of Edinburgh holds a BDSM event called Torture Garden. So it would stand to reason that if TNA would be doing a tour of the UK with stops in Edinburgh around the time of this event Grayson would want to go. Now the problem comes with the TSA. Grayson was leaving out of Florida and at the time was wearing an eyepatch after suffering an injurie. Which already raised suspicions. Suspicions that only got worst after the TSA found in his bags among other things. A ball gag, zip ties, a whip, handcuffs and a bondage rope. Wow naughty boy. Grayson was detained for two hours and nearly missed the first show

Number 6: He's made out with David

Adam: (Shows pictures of David and Grayson) So the Arch Angel and the Glamorous one have had a bit of an off and friendship. So it may come as no surprise that he and David have locked lips. Yes two thirds of Purgatory actually made out as part of bet between The Angel man and his then girlfriend and future wife Kim Blackthorn . David kissed Grayson and is quoted as saying "You're a great kisser I won't lie but this can't happen again" to which Grayson said "You're not my type Angel man" But speaking of David and Grayson

Number 5: The Triple Threat Angel's Wrath match wasn't their first match

Adam: (Shows a picture of David ) The Angel man is known for being signed by WWE and not going through developmental. But he did in fact have one match in then FCW now NXT. That match was against Grayson Shaw. The two were signed to WWE at the same time and told to report to Florida and Dusty Rhodes at FCW. Dusty then threw them into a match on FCW TV. Apparently this match impressed Dusty so much that he pulled the two aside and said "David you're goddamned prodigy you give me an hour on TBS I'd have you fighting Flair I'm calling Vince you're ready Grayson stay down here for two months I need a draw but you both gonna wear gold" Oh how right he was

Number 4: Backstage brawler

Adam: (Shows pictures of Haku, Taker and Harley Race, stopping at Grayson) A lot wrestlers have a reputation of Don't F with me I'll kill you surprisingly Grayson Shaw is one of them. He's reportedly had scraps with James Storm, Devon Dudley, and his former partner Shad Gaspard trying to stab him with one of his spiked heels . Wow

Number 3: He's Done Drugs with his mom

Adam: Drugs are bad and you shouldn't do them. But a lot of people do or have experimented with drugs (Shows a picture of Grayson) Grayson is one of them. Grayson has said that during his time working in nightclubs he experimented with drugs including taking ecstasy with his mom. Yeah so on his twenty first birthday Grayson and mama Shaw were at a party where his mom took what she thought were two sweet tarts from one of his friends long story short they weren't Grayson took some too and actually said when asked about it said "Tripping balls with my mom was fun but I have never done drugs since"

Number 2: Adore Delano

Adam: (show's pictures of Adore) Adore Delano is the drag persona of singer and former American Idol contestant Danny Noriga and is also the lover of Grayson Shaw (Show's Grayson and Adore kissing) The two have been together for months and are happy

Adam: And the Number 1 thing you probably never knew about Grayson Shaw is : He almost became school teacher

Adam: Yeah turns out the Glamorous one actually did finish his degree in physical education with a minior in history and almost became a teacher but the WWE called and we're all better for it

Adam: Well that's our list did we miss any out let us know I'm Adam from what culture .com and I'll see you next time

* * *

 **A/N: Well peace love SDR Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey folks its me with a WhatCulture about VTM so lets go**

* * *

Adam: (camera shows Vanessas photos ) Vanessa Trinity Mast, VTM, The Bald Babydoll. Since her debut in late 2009 we've seen the youngest Dumas sister evolve from a spoiled rich girl manager to ass kicking bald babe. But with her and Mandy Saint set to have the first ever women's Steel cage match to take, place at mania I figure its the perfect time for twelve things you you never knew about Vanessa Trinty Mast

12: Not totally bald by choice

Adam: When Vanessa debuted as David's new manager aside fro the fact the two bitter enemies were working together. The bigger shock was that Vanessa was now bald. (Shows picks of Vanessa) The bold choice of being a main event female talent and shaving her head voluntarily was huge. But see it wasn't a total choice. See Vanessa has Alopecia an autoimmune disease that causes large amounts of bald spots in the scalp. She's struggled with this since a young age often wearing wigs and hair pieces. Meaning that all her career she's wrestled in a wig and sown in hair. In an interview when asked she said "I'm always gonna loose my hair and I'm simply tired of spending money on new weave every week" To which I say cool

11: Backstage heat magnet and fighter:

Adam: (shows a picture of members of the Angel family) The members of the Angel family are no strangers to both in and out of the ring and some have the arrest records to prove it. But in that group VTM would be least likely right? WRONG! While not having been arrested Vanessa has had her backstage dust ups. Including even one time turning down Primo Colon by saying quote "Screw you your dad helped kill Bruiser Brody and besides I like girls" to which I say good burn

10: Horror movie and Anime addict

Adam: Horror movies and anime are awesome and VTM is awesome (Shows Vanessa and horror movie and anime clips) so it makes sense that the ever awesome VTM likes them among other things Vanessa regards both genres of entertainment as a fun time having an extensive collection of both and even cosplaying as Agent Noin from Gundam Wing at Wrestle Kingdom. Which by the way was awesome

9: Hip hop super fan

Adam: (Show's Vanessa's pictures ) You can't and shouldn't judge a book by its cover. VTM is a prime example of that. As someone who presented herself initially as a spoiled wealthy upper class rich brat. VTM is surprisingly to some a hip hop super fan and bit of a historian. She once in fact did a entire thesis paper on NWA's Straight Outta Compton and sight's Easy E, Andre 3000 Lil Kim, and Bizzy Bone as influences. Good for her

8: She wrestled under a mask

Adam: A lot of wrestlers when starting out working regular jobs Vanessa is no exception. She started out working as a receptionist at her father's office. Her father who didn't and doesn't like wrestling. So why doing training matches under a mask as the blood queen. Until someone recognized her and ratted her out.

7: Hilarious DUI

Adam: Now I preference this by saying drinking and driving is wrong dangerous and illegal but if you have to get busted try to make it this funny. So after a house TNA house show in Florida during spring break Vanessa went to a bar with some talent somewhere and started drinking at a local waterside bar. Several shots later she found herself according to reports jet skiing naked singing freebird. She was arrested and charged with a hefty fine.

6: She's a classically trained Violinist

Adam: Not much say here. Apparently during her youth Vanessa took interest in the Violin and learned to play at a concert level

5: She got into a fight with Dixie Carter

Adam: Remember what I said about her being a backstage fighter you should've listened. So apparently upon before coming back as David's manager Dixie wanted to rush David back. Only problem is on top of his injury David's mother and sadly passed on. Vanessa did not appreciate this according to people backstage. The got into a shouting match and Vanessa flew across the desk and began punching the former TNA president.

4: She's Dyslexic

Adam: Dyslexia is a learning disorder where the person that has it perceives numbers and letters backwards or jumbled. Vanessa has this. An a interview she said she struggled in school to the point she almost dropped out. But is thankful she didn't as the hard work earned her two degrees

3: Her biggest crush

Adam: Vanessa has never been one to shy away from her sexuality she has been linked to many women both in and out of wrestling but her biggest crush may shock you. An interview she said that as a kid she had huge crush on for WWE Women's Champion Ivory whom she later dated briefly thus living the dream

2: She never wanted anyone to know she was Lita's sister

Adam: The Dumas sisters are in my mind the best trio siblings to hit the ring but Vanessa has been thought of as the lesser of the three. Which explains why she never wanted people to know she was Lita's youngest sister. In an interview she said "I wanted everyone to judge me on my work as a manager and people knowing I was Lita's sister they wouldn't do it. Vince himself didn't know when he signed me" To which we say its worked out well

Adam: And the number one thing you didn't know about Vanessa is…

1: She's a conspiracy theorist and Alien Hunter

Adam: Intersting enough VTM is super into conspiracies including but not limited to Bigfoot and Roswell. In a Vlog she said "I'm no tin foil hat and pull out the fillings in my teeth the earth is flat crazy. But I do believe that there are cover ups and the aliens are out there.

Adam: Well that's our list let us know what you thought in the comments I'm Adam from whatculture and I'll see you next time

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's it hope you enjoyed**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey faithful Fans here I am with what could be my next to last chapter of this fic before I start another semi Kayfabe breaking fic now lets get going**

* * *

Jewels: (Shows pictures of Cass in the ring and outside the Ring) The She- Wolf The daughter of the wolves the daughter of midnight the neon huntress . Yes whatever you you call her the Cass Winchester since bursting onto the scene in 2010 has been one of the most interesting member of what was the Angel Family, Know for her hard hitting style face paint and ever changing style she is yet one of the most enigmatic members of the Angel family but we hope to fix that. I'm Jewels from whatculture and these are ten thing you didn't know about Cass Winchester

Ten: The mask: Drawing inspiration from Rey Myestiro and Sting during her early development Cass initaly wanted to wear a wolf themed lucha mask. That she would wear all the time as a way to cconceal her identity. But the WWE shot it down in favor of her war paint. An idea that has seen many young fan emulate her.

Jewels : Number nine: All her wrestling training came from developmental

Jewels: In recent years with the creation of the performance center and NXT. WWE's Developmental system has become somewhat of a one stop wrestling school with not always great result (Shows Eva Marie with trash stamped on it) that being said after being signed to a developmental deal in mid 2009 based on her kick boxing ad MMA career and one untrained indy match Cassie was trained in wrestling Entirely by the WWE. Which brings us too

Number Eight: She Choked out Bill DeMont

Jewels: (Shows Bill Demont) Former NXT head trainer Bill DeMont has a reputation for being a bully and was fired for it. (shows a picture of Cass) Cass is a young woman with a lifetime of martial arts skills and a bit of a temper. So when Bill repeatedly challenged her on her credentials and made sexist remarks its no surprise that the she-wolf of wrestling would respond by choking hopping on his back and locking in her Death Claw submission and a body scissors choking the big man out. To which I say good on her.

Number Seven: The Pack of wolves.

Jewels: (shows pics of Cassie in in full face paint and some of her at actual tribal ceromoney) Cass is very pround of her native American heritage so much so she has incorporated her tribes wolf connentcion into her gear and appearance. Which is why in 2010 when Angel family made the jump to TNA and turned up their image of supernatural bikers Dixie Carter pithced the idea of Cass being accompanied to the ring buy a pack of trained wolves. Not only would she lead these animals to the ring but she would claim to understand to which Cass shot down by saying "NO and stop watching Walker Texas Ranger"

Number Six: Wrestling with a broken tail bone

Jewels: (Shows pics of various wrestlers being injured) Professional Wrestling is a business where you will have injuries. None know that more than the members of the Angel Family (Shows variouus members of the Angel family being injured) but imagine being injured and not knowing. Well that happened to to Cass. While wrestling in Mexico for the CMLL women's Tilte she went to dive from the ring and and landed hard on the floor hitting her bumb. She wrestled that match and the next four matches and went surfing with no problem that is until she returned to the states sat down and felt what she called a million shards of glass shoot up her spine. Turns out that she had broken her tail bone and didn't notice.

Number five: Beef with Sexy Star

Jewels: Right so following the whole Rosemary incident Lucha Underground and AAA star Sexy Star has gained a reputation for being a bit of a ….. how can we say it bitch and a Diva one of the people who can a teste to that is Cass who an an interview following the last year's Triple Mania show said "It doesn't surprise me I had to Tag with her once in Mexico and she not only refused to tag me out but after the match she drop kicked me not in the ring but in the back I almost got a concussion and all she did was start cursing me in Spanish so I put her in a guillotine and Vampiro had to pull me off of her"

Number 4: Cali Neon was going to be a four member group

Jewels: Cass's most recent success Came as the Defacto leader she became gained her second women's championship when she became knockouts champion for the first and at the time of this only time. The three woman stable that consisted of Cass DJ, Lonni Starr and Adina Rackim would've had a fourth member and that fourth member would've been Candice LeRae. Cass offered Candice the foruth spot but LaRae turned it down in favor of the Mae Young Classic.

Number Three: Victoria/ Tara helped train her.

Jewels: Lisa Marie Varon or Tara or Victoria as she is known depending on the company is a well known veteran in wrestling . So it is no surprise that Cass's former Daughter's of Midnight tag partner taught her a thing or two when the two teamed up Cass has been quoted as saying "I don't think I'd be half the wrestler I am today if it weren't for Lisa I was called up to early and she taught me soo much when were a tag team" to which I say good for her

Number two: Her fangs cost $1,500:

Jewels: Cass is known for her face paint and fangs. But you'd be surprised to know these wolf like chompers are functional. Knowing she wanted fangs Cass said an interview she went to her dentist and said. "I told him I wanted deneture that fit over my teeth but I want them too look real and I want them be durable and I want to be able to eat them….Oh yeah they have to be fangs. He said they'd coast like a grand and a half I said ok," The rest is history.

Number One: She wants fight Trish Stratus in an Iron Man match:

Jewels: Yeah not much to say here she has said that it will be a wrestlemania dream match to face Trish. And I for one hope it happens.

Jewels: Well that's our list let us know what you thought in the comments I've been Jewels from WhatCulture and Stay classy

* * *

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that this SDR Saying goodbye and may you live to see the dawn**


End file.
